It is known that some benzoxazine compounds as herbicides. They are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,124,4,761,174,5,084,084 or 5,281,571, European Patent publication No. 0170191 or German Patent publication No. 3927438.
However, it is not known that benzoxazine compounds introduced functional groups at position 5 of the benzoxazine ring.